


We Don't Kill

by Kayim



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, References to Suicide, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We don't kill."</p>
<p>He's said the same words to every one of his proteges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Kill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment fic prompt: DCU, Batman, Batman does kill. Society just proclaims he doesn't
> 
> This turned out a lot darker than I'd imagined.

"We don't kill."

He's said the same words to every one of his proteges. To Dick, who nodded and listened and absorbed the unspoken words behind them. To Barbara, who studied how he spoke as well as his words, and made up her own mind on the situation. To Jason, who heard the words but never truly understood them. To Helena, who has always made her own choices. To Tim, who would never have considered any other decision.

But he's lying.

He'll never hold a gun to someone, or snap a neck, but he's killed. When he leaves them unconscious in the dark alleys, he may as well be pulling the trigger himself. When he confronts them and ruins their lives, the suicides that follow are on his conscience. When he takes a child from the streets and pulls them into his dark world, wearing a costume and a mask, it's as though he stops their heart from beating at the same time.

He'll never tell them the truth about his world, but he carries the scars every day. Not only the ones from the knives and bullets, but the smaller ones, hidden on his arms and legs. The ones that come from his own hand. His own confession. His own guilt. His own punishment.


End file.
